


Offer Yourself to a Warrior

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Balin and Kili are only really in it in passing, Blow Jobs, From Ori towards Dwalin, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Ori has naughty thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh. Oh! Realisation shocked through Ori, Fili was offering his body for Dwalin to use... Sexually.</i>
</p><p>Ori wakes up one evening to find himself witness to an intimate moment between their Warrior and one of the Durin princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Yourself to a Warrior

Ori heard mumbling in the dark, not having to strain to recognise the voices as that of the two Durin siblings. Fili and Kili, both older than him, but not by much. He liked them both, they teased him, yes... But like friends teased friends, they were always kind to him afterwards. Ori rolled over on his little bedroll, peering over at where the Durin brothers were laying together by the fire, wondering just what they were whispering about.

"Go on then." Kili urged suddenly, giving his older brother a firm push, and Fili got to his feet with a low chuckle. He gave a little nod at his brother, then he turned and with much swagger he made his way across the camp to stop before Dwalin who was keeping watch, not too far from where Ori lay. The older dwarf barely glanced up at him, even as Fili bowed to him with much of a flourish.

"Mister Dwalin, I humbly offer myself to you." Fili said with a wide, smug smile. Dwalin looked up at him at last, his lip curling a little as he surveyed the prince. Ori, however, lay confused, just what was Fili talking about? Offering himself to Dwalin...? Fili pursed his lips a little, though he looked to be fighting a grin as he added, "I promise, you can have me any way you wish..."

Oh. Oh! Realisation shocked through Ori, Fili was offering his body for Dwalin to use... Sexually. And Dwalin seemed to be considering the offer. Indeed, Dwalin looked Fili up and down slowly, before finally speaking gruffly,

"Alright, lad. Why don't yeh start on yeh knees?"

Ori just held back a surprised noise, he'd really been expecting... Maybe even, truth be told, hoping that Dwalin would turn the prince away. Still, FIli's face just split into a wide smug grin, and he easily dropped to his knees before the warrior, the movement more graceful that it perhaps should have been.

Dwalin leant back enough to let Fili's nimble fingers set to opening the laces on Dwalin's breeches. He opened them with a practiced ease, moving to push aside Dwalin's underclothes before making a little noise as he found what he was seeking. He pulled Dwalin out of the confines of his clothing, finding him already half hard and giving a few swift strokes to help him fill out properly.

Ori bit his lip at the sight of the older dwarf's length. Dwalin was... Very well endowed indeed. Not that Ori had ever thought otherwise, he'd seen the warrior naked when they had all bathed in streams, but to see it now, fully erect, able to see each piercing down his length... Ori swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off of it even as Fili eagerly took it into his mouth. Ori felt heat spread through him as Dwalin let out a little growl between his teeth at Fili's hot wet mouth closing around him.

"Nngh. That's it, lad."

Dwalin brought down a big hand to fist in FIli's hair, tugging Fili forward onto his cock, Ori seeing the way Fili seemed to falter, his eyes wincing closed, though he made no protest. After a moment he regained his composure and swallowed noticeably around Dwalin's impressive length. Fili seemed content to let Dwalin guide him by the huge hand fisted in his hair, and Ori wondered if they'd done this before.

Dwalin was making a low noise in his throat, his head lulling back slightly and Ori felt himself get hot at the sight. He looked very alluring as he was being pleasured. Ori flushed at the thought, deeper as a soft gagging noise came from Fili where he knelt before the warrior. Dwalin looked down at him, smirking slightly, before using his hand in Fili's hair to drag him back and off his cock, as much as Fili seemed to want to stay on it.

"I hope yeh brought somethin' te ease yehself with..." Dwalin whispered, and Fili reached into his coat to smoothly produce a small flask of oil. Ori's eyes went wide, even as Dwalin's eyes narrowed down at the presumptuous little prince. He gave a vague gesture at the blonde dwarf before him. "Go on then, get yehself ready, and get on all fours for me like a good little princeling."

Fili set down the oil and moved to start undoing his own trousers, lifting himself to shove them down his hips, giving Ori a fine view of Fili's lightly furred backside. Ori blushed and glanced away, but just for a moment, unable to prevent himself from looking back. He was too curious, too interested... Fili quickly opened the little flask, moving to spill some of it onto his fingers before handing it to Dwalin. He grinned a little, eyes narrowing, before he turned around on his knees with an awkward shuffle, bending himself forward before Dwalin. Ori flushed, imagining the view Dwalin was getting right now, and bit his lip when he saw Fili reach behind himself to push his fingers inside. Ori could see the way Fili's face scrunched up, a tremour ran through his whole body and then he relaxed, a little grin tugging at his lips.

Fili's arm shifted, and he sighed softly, quickly getting himself ready, while Dwalin watched with heavily lidded eyes. He watched Fili finger himself for a few moments, before he reached behind him and snatched his hand away. Fili made a little noise, a slightly sulky expression crossing his face at the loss of his own fingers. Dwalin shook his head.

"That's enough fer yeh. I know how yeh like a little bit of pain as yer filled. I've heard about what yeh like, lad."

Fili flushed in a guilty manner, but made no attempt to protest Dwalin's words, instead shifting himself. He put his head down, lifting his backside up and offering himself to Dwalin. Dwalin just chuckled at Fili's eager behaviour and moved to uncork the little flask again, pouring it into his palm.

As Dwalin eagerly slicked his cock, Ori bit his lip hard, seeing that large hand move over the equally sizable length, knowing that Fili was about to take that inside of him. Dwalin moved, lining himself up behind Fili and Ori sucked in a breath in anticipation like he was about to be entered himself. Dwalin didn't even utter a word of warning before shoving himself inside the blonde prince. Fili's body went rigid, his back arched and his head flying up as his mouth opened wide in a silent noise. His whole body shivered, before his head slumped forward and he panted out,

"Ugh, yes..."

"Yeh take it like a master, lad..." Dwalin growled against his back, and Ori saw Fili grin, pleased with what Ori guessed he took as a compliment. Dwalin gripped both of Fili's bent hips, holding him tight as he began to thrust without a further moments pause. Fili didn't make a sound, but Dwalin let out a little growl. Ori had to wonder why they thought this was a good idea, anyone could wake up and see them like Ori had... Though maybe, like Ori, they would just stay silent and watch...

Ori flushed with shame at that thought, he shouldn't be watching. He shouldn't watch Dwalin take Fili in such an intimate way. Ori glanced about himself, wondering if anyone else was watching, thinking maybe Kili might be, seeing as it had been him who had pushed his brother into the warrior's... Embrace... But he couldn't see Kili from where he was lying, and didn't want to move to much in case he disturbed the pair. So, instead, he looked back over at them both, guilty but unable to stop himself watching.

Dwalin shifted, his movements increasing in pace and force. Dwalin had a hard hand on the back of Fili's neck, pinning him down, so he was bent with his backside lifted high into the air as the older dwarf drove forward into him. But as uncomfortable as it looked to Ori, it was clear that Fili was loving it. His eyes was closed, his mouth curled in a wide grin, his expression only changing when his body twitched hard, his mouth becoming more of a pleasantly surprised o shape. Then it settled back into a grin. 

He was surprisingly quiet, considering how hard Dwalin was thrusting into him. Ori could barely hear him even panting. He was sure if he'd been recieving the same treatment, he'd be unable to keep quiet, making all manner of noises... He wondered briefly if Dwalin would like that, or not. Hearing Ori cry out for him. Or if he preferred Fili's silence? Ori could try to be quiet while Dwalin pounded into him, if it was what Dwalin wanted of him...

Oh.

Ori shook his head slightly, he needed to stop thinking about being in Fili's place. That wasn't proper. Nor was the stirring in his stomach, the heat in his cheeks, the heat lower down...

"Nn. Harder." Fili breathed out, the first noise he'd made since Dwalin had shoved into him, and the older dwarf seemed all to glad to do as he was being told by the blonde prince. The pace of Dwalin's hips increased, every inch of him plunging in and out of Fili's body, both his hands moving to hold tight on Fili's hips, gripping hard enough to bruise.

Dwalin had his eyes closed, no longer looking at the dwarf beneath him, his teeth grit against his heavy breathing. He was thrusting hard, working for his own completion, ignoring it as Fili moved to grip himself. Fili's strokes were sloppy, rushed, his face becoming slack as he stroked himself, the pleasure starting to overwhelm him. Dwalin growled softly as a shudder ran through Fili's body, his muscles tensing and his face scrunching up slightly and Ori knew enough to know he was almost finished.

"Ugh!" Fili tensed suddenly, a noise escaping him before he could stop it, sounding almost winded. His back arched right up, pushing his head against the ground as he came over his own fist, his whole body shuddering. Dwalin slowed for just a moment until Fili relaxed again and was once more pliant under him before rebuilding his swift pace into the younger dwarf. Fili's eyebrows tented, his mouth opening, but it was only a few more thrusts before Dwalin jerked away from Fili suddenly. Fili hissed and Ori flinched in surprise, but it was quickly explained as Dwalin spent himself on the grass between Fili's feet, not leaving a mess inside of the prince.

Fili made a contented noise, seeming like his every intention was to remain where he was, head down and arse up, but Dwalin, who had swiftly tucked himself back into his trousers and retied them, had other ideas. He gave Fili a rough shove, grumbling,

"On yeh way, lad. Move it. We're done here."

Fili gave something that looked very much like a pout, but did as he was told, tugging up his pants and scrambling back to where he was meant to be sleeping by his brother. Ori watched as Dwalin merely returned to his watch like nothing had happened, the little scribe reaching up a hand to rub at a hot, flushed cheek. How could he just make out like he hadn't just taken Fili, a prince of Erebor, on the ground while everyone slept? How could he be so calm?

Because calm was the last thing that Ori was...

~

Ori couldn't look at Fili or Dwalin the next day. Every time either of them addressed him or even so much as caught his eye, he'd flush darkly, though he managed to keep his voice steady if he had need to speak to them. He just... Couldn't get what he'd seen out of his mind. He just had to look at either of them and he'd think about... Fili's uplifted backside, the looks of pleasure on his face... Or Dwalin's... Well his... Very big...

"Is something the matter, laddie?" Balin wondered as he came up beside the little dwarf on his pony. Ori startled, realising he'd been thinking too hard on what Dwalin was currently concealing in his trousers and had gone all red again. He shook his head.

"I'm quite fine, Mister Balin." Ori assured with as big a smile as he could muster, though he couldn't help bringing up a hand to rub at his heated cheek. "I was just... Off in my own thoughts there, I guess."

"Aye, I'd say so. Well, best pay attention, lad. The road gets steeper up ahead." Balin spoke kindly, though there was still concern in his eyes as he moved away. Ori sighed, his shoulders slumping, he could hardly tell the truth about his thoughts. They were shameful. And yet he was fixated on them. He lifted his head enough to look around at the others, surprised to find Dwalin watching him.

Ori startled to find the warrior's dark gaze fixed on him, the blush on his cheeks returning in full force. Why would Dwalin be staring at him? Ori fumbled trying to remember if Dwalin ever stared at him as much as he seemed to be today. Every time Ori so much as glanced at him since that morning, Dwalin would be staring back at him. A shock of concern went through Ori. What if Dwalin knew he'd watched him with Fili? Was the warrior mad? Was that why he was staring? No... It couldn't be. Dwalin was not one to suffer his anger in silence. If he'd know Ori had watched what had happened last night, and was angry about it, Ori would know already. Dwalin would have at least spoken to him. Not just stared at him.

Maybe he always stared and Ori didn't notice? Ori was the youngest of the company, after all. The other dwarves all seemed to think that little Ori needed watching, needed taking care of, why would Dwalin be any different?

That thought made something in Ori's stomach twist. He didn't want Dwalin to think of him as little and helpless. More than anyone, he didn't want Dwalin to think like that. He realised Dwalin was still watching him and cast his own gaze downwards, slowing his pony up until he was riding beside their burglar. He spent the afternoon speaking with him, listening to his wistful stories about his home, the Shire, and let that keep his mind off everything else.

He didn't want to know if Dwalin continued to stare.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a larger story I never finished, hence the abrupt ending, but I really liked this scene, so I thought I would share it.


End file.
